1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for labeling target nucleic acids using template polynucleotides, methods of detecting target nucleic acids using the labeled target nucleic acids, and methods of detecting target nucleic acids complementary to probe nucleic acids using the labeled target nucleic acids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pattern of genes expressed in a cell or tissue is referred to as a gene expression profile. A gene expression profile may differ depending on the type of cell or tissue, and may differ over time. Also, the gene expression profile of a particular cell may be very different from that of a normal cell due to bodily changes such as diseases.
A DNA microarray is a powerful tool for analyzing the gene expression profile. The DNA microarray with probes immobilized on a substrate may detect signals produced due to binding of the probes to target materials. DNA microarrays are used in various fields such as gene function analysis and diagnostic tests for genetic diseases in the medical field, as well as in the environmental field.
For the medical and the research fields, nucleic acids existing in small quantities need to be detected. In end labeling, one label is introduced for one nucleic acid, and accordingly, a nucleic acid existing in small quantity is difficult to detect. If nucleic acids in a sample are amplified for detection, quantification of the nucleic acids may be difficult due to an amplification bias.
Hence, a method of sensitive detection of a nucleic acid present in small quantities in a sample is needed.